Decir Adiós
by Freederth
Summary: [Yukiru] ¿Qué pasaría si un día a Akito decide que Yuki debe volver a su cuarto oscuro? Volver a encerrarse,volver a ocultar sus sentimientos,volver a llorar en silencio?


**Nota de Autora:**

**Perdón por no haber escrito más capítulos de Shakespeare Enamorado, pero no he tenido nada y lo que es NADA de tiempo. Por lo que les traigo un ONE Shot que hice en manga, un día dibujé esto en clases, fue hace una semana más o menos y cuando lo leí, me di cuenta que era perfecto para un Fic**

**Decir Adiós**

"_Volveré a la casa principal" _

Desde el día de estas palabras, no había dejado de pensar en él. Recuerdo muy bien lo ocurrido, pero simplemente, estaba demasiado triste para expresárselo. Temía con todo mi corazón ser egoísta por el simple hecho de amarle tanto.

_Una semana antes_

_Una llamada desde la casa principal fue el inicio de la tormenta, ahora sólo ansío que nunca hubiese pasado_

"_Aló? Hatori?" Respondió al teléfono Shigure "Si? Yuki? Hai, (Si) te lo paso en seguida. Yuki es para ti". Dijo Shigure entregándole el teléfono a Yuki_

"_Gracias Shigure… Moshi Moshi?(Aló Aló) Hai? Hatori? Dices que Akito quiere hablar conmigo? … OK… Hai, Voy de inmediato para allá._

_Sin más palabras, vi como Yuki cogió su chaqueta y, se marchó hacia la casa principal. Me habría complacido el saber hacia donde se dirigía antes para haberle detenido, pero no pude._

_**(Fin de la Narración por Tohru, ahora narra Yuki)**_

_Salí de la casa de Shigure de prisa y me dirigí a la casa principal, era ya muy tarde y no había nadie fuera. Al llegar, Haru me dirigió una mirada un tanto confusa, en ese momento no sabía bien si debía preguntarle o hacerme el indiferente, pero cuando había tomado una decisión… Llegó Hatori y me dijo que Akito estaba esperando. Crucé de prisa el pasillo y llegué al cuarto oscuro que me traía tantos recuerdos… malos recuerdos._

"_Hola Yuki" escuché la voz oscura de Akito desde el fondo de la sala "Espero que te traiga buenos recuerdos este cuarto, ya que pronto vas a volver a él… a diferencia del baka neko (gato idiota) que se quedara fuera un tiempo más" dijo Akito esperando mi reacción. Sabía en ese momento que no debía mostrar ningún sentimiento para que él no jugara con ellos._

"_Sí, este cuarto es perfecto, recuerdo todo y cada uno de los castigos que me diste aquí, en ese tiempo no lo sabía pero ahora sé que fue por mi bien." Dije con frialdad **'Maldito demonio, lo que recuerdo bien es las veces que me debía atender Hatori por las frecuentes hemorragias' **si bien no lo dije, lo pensé._

"_Perfecto, debe ser una tortura estar con esa perra inmunda en la casa de Shigure, lejos de mí"_

"_No lo es… no tanto" respondí antes de que perdiera mi calma por lo que decía Akito acerca de mi amadísima Tohru._

"_Quieres decir que te importa esa perra?" una pregunta directa y a penas alcancé a controlarme._

"_No… puede morir cuando quiera"_

"_Ah… que bien, entonces la mataré con mis manos, es su culpa que seas tan frío conmigo Yuki, estás de acuerdo?" ahora si que había llegado a mi límite_

"_No idiota! SI te metes con Tohru estás acabado." Grité sin contenerme **'Hijo de puta' **pensé en ese instante_

"_Cuidado con lo que dices, pequeña rata de alcantarilla, mira que ganas no me faltan para con esa perra, puta inmunda._

_Hagamos un trato, para que ella se quede en la casa de Shigure, no sea matada, ni lavada de mente… Tú" dijo apuntándome con ira y yo arrodillándome entre lagrimas "TÚ TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ! En una semana, te quiero de vuelta con tus maletas hechas… volverás a este cuarto oscuro para que te dé lo que te mereces. Ah! Y nunca vuelvas a alzarme la voz" Finalizó Akito_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojo, sacó un látigo y me azotó con fuerzas contra la pared, yo sin poder hacer nada, apoyaba mi cara contra la pared y sentía con ira creciente e impotencia cada golpe, cada mísero golpe!_

_Luego volví a casa hecho añicos: los ojos rojísimos, la boca con unas leves heridas que Akito me había proporcionado con sus uñas, la espalda llena de cortes y heridas, mi camisa llena de sangre y con rasguños sobre todo el cuerpo._

"_Okaeri na…" (Okaeri nasaiBienvenido a casa) gritó Shigure al principio apagando su voz cuando mi vio_

"_Honda-san está durmiendo?_

"_Sí Yuki-kun… Qué te sucedió?" gritó Shigure con preocupación_

"_Kurasai!"(Silencio) grité a Shigure sin saber por que la ira que sentía estaba dirigida hacia Shigure, debía ser por el hecho de no poder gritarle con fuerzas a Akito, sólo se me ocurrió usar una excusa válida "Si despiertas a Tohru, habrá un maldito perro menos en esta Tierra!" luego bajé la mirada "No quiero que se preocupe por mí, no quiero que me vea tan miserable"_

"_Perdón por preocuparme, mejor me cuentas mañana" dijo Shigure abrazándome como lo haría un hermano "Vale?"_

"_Vale Shi-chan"_

_**(Fin Flash back. Vuelve a narración por Tohru)**_

Recuerdo bien que al otro día cuando me fui a duchar, habían manchas de sangre en la ducha, era alarmante, ya que el tamaño de la mancha no era como el tamaño de las heridas que son sólo cortes pequeños, cuando miré bien, había una mancha que era la marca de una espalda completa, cómo si alguien hubiera apoyado toda la espalda cubierta de sangre, aun que estaba un poco borroso, por que lo habían limpiado un poco.

A la hora de almuerzo, Yuki señaló que había algo que debía hacer y así estuvimos una semana entera, nuevamente era frío y callado, algo preocupante, hasta que un día, lo seguí a la base secreta.

"Tohru!" gemía ahí "No permitiré que él te haga daño" decía cómo para sí mismo, no pude dejar de intrometerme

"Ese es mi nombre Yuki-kun…" antes de poder terminar, su mano me detuvo

"No importa cuantas veces lo digas, mi nombre en tu boca no deja de sonar hermoso" dijo Yuki en su normal 'yo'

"Yuki-kun… Acabaste de decir mi nombre, por lo que pude evitar intrometerme… Por qué no lo usas más seguido?"

"No quiero desgastarlo en mi boca…"

"Yuki-kun?" dijo sorprendida y ruborizada.

"Por cierto, hay algo que debo decirte, mientras más rápido, mejor… To-- Honda-san… volveré a la casa principal, no quiero ocultarte más mis planes" dijo como con un aire a soledad y melancolía "Lo siento"

Terminadas sus frases, volteó y corrió a la casa, no decidí seguirle esta vez, podía hacer más que llorar, era doloroso el no poder decirle 'Te amo' por miedo al rechazo, a no merecer su pureza, a interferir con sus planes, en fin, a estorbarle…

Luego llegó el día… ya era hora que se fuera a la casa principal, me dijo adiós y se fue… No volteé y sólo me limité a un simple 'Chao', ahora estaba destrozada… Fui a lavar la ropa y encontré la ropa que Yuki había usado el día que fue llamado a la casa principal…

"Si sólo nunca hubiera ido a la casa principal, no estaríamos en esta situación" dije hablando sola "No! Cómo pienso así? Debiera pensar más en él, en lo que él quiere"

Cuando tomé la ropa de Yuki, sentí un olor fuertísimo a sangre, al principio no le di la más mínima importancia… pero después…

"Este es la camisa de Yuki!" grité observando atentamente la mancha oscura de sangre. En ese instante busqué a Shigure

"Shigure-san! Cuéntame que pasó al regreso de Yuki-kun hace una semana, por favor te lo suplico!"

"Él… Yuki… no puedo... Lo siento Tohru, no puedo contarte nada, Yuki me lo pidió"

No necesitaba decir más, Akito había lastimado a Yuki

Sabiendo que no conseguiría información de sus labios, corrí tras Yuki… Pasé por bosques enteros, vagué hasta encontrarle, estaba sentado al lado de un arroyo, un pájaro se posaba en su dedo y el sonreía, cuando me divisó, tomó con suavidad una flor y se acercó de a poco.

"Toh-- Honda-san?" dijo Yuki

"Doushita Yuki-kun?" pregunté un tanto preocupada, su voz se oía como si se tratase de un último adiós

Yuki se acercó más a mí y me acarició el cabello, tomó la flor mostrándomela y, cogiendo mi mano, dejó la flor sobre la misma.

"Yu--"su mano derecha ya soltaba mi cabello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, tomó mis brazos con sus fuertes manos y me abrazó con fuerzas, aun que cuidando no acercarme tanto como para transformarse… ante la desesperación de no poder controlarme, hice algo sin pensar.

"No Yuki-kun, suéltame por favor!" grité apartándole, Yuki confundido se alejó, pero sin liberarme de su mirada, pronto se acercó nuevamente, y esta vez más, yo me acerqué a él también un poco para alejarle, pero casi tropecé… Cuando Yuki lo notó me abrazó deteniendo mi caída.

"Tranquila Honda-san, no te haré nada que no desees hacer" y mirando hacia el cielo agregó entre sollozos "No necesitas temerme"

"Tohru…"

"Yuki?"

Acercándose más y reduciendo el espacio entre nuestras caras, Yuki me besó con suavidad, me aparté lo más pronto posible cuando ocurrió, pero él se volvió a acercar, acorralándome hacia un árbol y nuevamente me besó, esta vez con más ganas y, confieso que es la primera vez que doy un beso con lengua… al instante, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzó mi primera experiencia de ese tipo, fue extraño, pero, por el hecho de sentirme tan cómoda y en lo correcto. En el momento en el cual ya conocía o por libro o por películas lo que seguía, me contuve y sólo atiné a gritar.

"YUKI DETENTE!"

Un tanto confundido, Yuki me miró con decepción y luego dirigió su vista al suelo.

"Lo siento Tohru"

'_No' _"No lo tomes así Yuki-kun" '_Por favor no te vayas!"(Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos)_

"Bueno, creo que ahora debiera irme ya… Adiós Tohru" dijo Yuki, notoriamente, conteniendo el llanto

"No" dije en voz baja, viendo como el único hombre que había amado en toda mi vida, volteaba y se marchaba, para bien o para mal, en un segundo, se había puesto a llover… Una lágrima se apoderaba de mis ojos, era tarde para contenerse.

"YUKI!" grité con todas mis fuerzas, él volteó hacia mí, cruzando su mirada color amatista con mis ojos azules.

"No quiero que te vayas" ya había comenzado a ser egoísta, no podía dar el paso atrás ya "Te amo Yuki Sohma" una sonrisa del hombre más maravilloso de la Tierra, consolaba mi llanto y observaba cada gota derramada… una respuesta repentina alivió entonces mi corazón

"Yo también Tohru" respondió caminando el último tramo hasta la casa principal

Volviendo a casa, miré nuestra base secreta, el momento de nuestras hermosas conversaciones, la magia del amor… Una vez lavada la ropa de Yuki, la llevé hasta mi cuarto y me dormí sintiendo su dulce aroma.

"_Vuelve pronto Yuki, te extraño desde ya y espero tu regreso."_


End file.
